


Poolboy Harry

by sexualharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bandsmut, Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, Chores, Daddy Louis, Don't Read This, FUCK, Gay, Innocent Harry, Legal, Lube, M/M, Nouis, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Punishment, Riding, Sex, Sexy, Smut, TOO MANY FUCKING TAGS, Top Louis, Work, boytoy, cumming, finallylegal, harrystyles, hello, hired, isthislegal, justturned18, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lowkeydisgusted, moans, niallhoran - Freeform, nocondom, on a table, onedirection, paid, poolboy, poolwork, wtfamidoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualharry/pseuds/sexualharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis comes home after having broken up with his underage sex buddy, he is enraged to find out that Harry, his newly recruited poolboy, had done absolutely nothing and needs a punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poolboy Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit very smutty. I warned you. (Is smutty a word?)

It had been a long day and Louis Tomlinson was just getting off from work. He was tired from all the 'so-called-lifting' that he had to do working as a personal trainer.

Louis was training the young irish lad named Niall. He couldn't complain after all, being able to fuck the underage boy everytime he came over. Well, when his parents aren't home.

 

Louis had been sexually training Niall for around eight weeks now, and Louis had realized that he was getting looser every time they had sex, so he expected that he was also having sex with someone else. Maybe from his high school. Louis just thought that since he liked being called a slut, he actually was one.

 

Louis smiled and took out his phone, quickly texting the new poolboy that was just hired the day before. His name was either Harry or Henry, he couldn't ever remember.

All he knew was that he had just turned eighteen and his name started with an 'H.'

 

Louis bit his lip and finished the last buttons on his shirt, tossing his phone to the side when he heard Niall come from the bathroom. The blonde stood there, a towel wrapped around his waist. Louis had to admit, he looked very cute and fuckable at the moment, drops of water coming down his legs.

 

"Niall, I have something to-" "Louis I-" They both stopped mid sentence when they realized they had both talked at the same time. "You first." Louis told him quickly while he buckled his belt. Niall sucked in a deep breath. "W-well, I've been seeing someone else for a few weeks." He started, and Louis raised an eyebrow. 

Niall bit his lip as Louis told him to continue. "And well, we had sex a lot and I kind of don't need you a-anymore." Niall said awkwardly. He stared down at the floor, while Louis stood, emotionless. 

"Are you fucking for real?" Louis asked as he stepped forward towards Niall, making him slightly intimidated.

Niall sighed. "Y-yeah." Yes, Louis was secretly thankful that he broke it up first, but that doesn't mean he couldn't be angry. He was a twenty two year old gay male for god's sake, and these days it seemed like everyone that was legal was either taken, a homophobe, or straight.

"Okay." Louis said coldly, grabbing his coat.

Niall looked down sheepishly as if he had not had the intentions to do it. Sure, he had Zayn to occasionally drill into him, but two fuckbuddies were better than one. 

Louis raised an eyebrow as he got into his car, realizing that the poolboy Harry had not texted him back yet. Louis needed to get home quickly and have a fine ass wanking session after he left.

He was hoping to find a clean pool when he got home.

Oh, boy, was he wrong.

[ • ]

Harry let out a soft snore as he snoozed casually in front of the pool on the lawn chair. He hadn't gotten a nap all day, and his alarm was meant to go off later that time.

Suddenly, a horsefly dipped over his wet body, causing him to wake with a yelp. "Holy fuck," Harry cursed softly as he stood up, stumbling slightly. He didn't clean the pool.

In terror, he picked up his phone to realize that Louis had sent him a text saying that he would be home in around five minutes. Harry's eyes widened.

He wouldn't have enough time to clean the whole pool. He hoped Louis wouldn't be mad at him, and would let Harry stay for a couple of extra minutes. 

Quickly, he picked up the leaf skimmer that he had abandoned long ago next to the lawn chair. His nose scrunched up at the amount of dirt and leaves that bubbled to the surface. Yet, he quickly scooped it up. 

And that's when it happened.

The leaf skimmer at the top of the long pole broke off, and Harry simply stared in horror. He hadn't screwed the thing on. Harry didn't know how he could have forgotten. He quickly dived into the pool, trying to receive it. 

From being under the water, his ears clogged, he hadn't heard the slight humming of Louis's car engine as it turned into the driveway, or when the engine stopped and the car door clicked open.

Unknowingly, Harry was happy to successfully swim to the leaf skimmer, and hopped out of the pool, wet. He got his towel and dried his face off, and at that exact moment Louis caught sight of the boy.

And then his eyes flicked to the pool, still dirty. 

"You, you, you did nothing!" Louis blurted out in rage, and Harry froze. He hadn't saw Louis coming and suddenly felt small. "S-sir, I'm sorry I dozed o-" Harry was stopped as Louis stepped forward to him, grabbing his arm.

"I'm having a fucking party in two hours, and I hired you for a reason," Louis grumbled out. Harry whimpered. Louis simply got hard at the sight of a scared Harry, dripping wet in his speedo. 

"I'm so sorry, I'l-" Again, Harry was stopped as he was swung around quickly, and looked up in a daze to find that he was now bent over the outdoor pool table. "What are you doing?" Harry asked as he turned his head around, Louis gazing at his ass.

"Hard-headed children get punished."

"What?" Harry was confused but then realised what he meant as he felt his warm hands tug at the top of his underwear. "No!" Harry said, yet louis kept going on. Louis pulled the black speedo down to his ankles, pinning Harry even harder to the pool table. His bum was now revealed.

Harry groaned as he felt a slpa being sent to his behind, creating a thick red mark. "Fucking stop!" Harry yelped, only to have one hand cover his mouth. Louis kneeled down his arms around Harry's legs so he couldn't move.

He sent a wet stripe of saliva on one of his cheeks, making Harry moan silently as he grew hard. No, this was wrong. He had just turned eighteen a few days ago, and Mr. Tomlinson was clearly older than him.

But it just felt so fucking good.

The brunette moaned as Louis slightly let his tongue enter his asshole, sending him into a blushing mess. He felt so warm inside, eagerly wanting more as his tongue moved around inside. 

Sadly, his joy was quickly stopped as Louis stood up, pulling on his shoulder. Confused, Harry turned around. "Suck me off and I'll give you something worth your while." He said lowly, and Harry's eyes traveled to his zipper which was now tightly fitting against him.

Understandingly, Harry unbuckled Louis' belt, taking out his cock that throbbed in his hand. He looked up teasingly and bit his lip as he stroked him slowly, his breath fanning over it. "Go on," Louis groaned from above, and Harry smiled, taking half of his length into his mouth.

Instantly, Louis grabbed the back of Harry's head, pulling at his curls. "F-fuck." He moaned out, pushing his head deeper. Harry gagged unexpectedly, hollowing his cheeks out. Louis fucked Harry's mouth, grinning all the while as he looked down at the pleading boy.

"You like that shit, huh?" The American boy asked, and Harry nodded slowly against him. Louis let out another string of moans. Harry's plump, pink lips felt so good on him, and Harry pulled back, so he could breath. He was surprised though when he was pulled up. 

Louis lifted the boy onto the pool table now, placing him on his back. "You're fucking gonna take this cock in your ass now." Louis called out, opening the brunette's legs slightly. 

Harry shook his head. "N-no, fuck, I'm not ready!" Yet, he was too late as Louis went into him slowly. His eyes filled with tears. "You alright, baby boy?" He cooed into his ear, making Harry feel lustful.

"T-too big." He sighed, pleasure in his voice. Louis' dick was still wet from being in Harry's mouth for quite the time. However, he lout out a soft moan as Louis touched that bundle of nerves that he couldn't reach. 

"F-fuck, right there." Harry whimpered out as he closed his eyes, slowly grinding onto Louis. The older man smirked above him. "Are you sure?" Louis dragged on, teasing. Harry glared at him. "Just do it!" He screamed.

That had done it. 

Louis pounded into the small boy repeatedly, earning very loud murmurs and groans from the boy who had opened his legs even more. "Feels so good." Moaned out Louis. His hand pumped Harry's cock while the other was on his bum, occasionally slapping it. 

Harry felt himself about to burst open. 

Harry whimpered loudly as he released onto him and Louis' chest, who fucked him even harder through his high. The sight of Harry's pearly white cum turned Louis on more than it was supposed to. 

Harry let out a string of curse words as both him and Louis pumped his dick at the same time.

"You're making daddy come." Louis said, now holding onto his shoulders. Harry felt like he was going to have another orgasm. 

Harry let out a small 'uh' or 'oh' until Louis pulled out of Harry's tight hole. pumping his cock more and more. He pulled Harry down onto the ground, and he watched eagerly as pre-cum dripped down his cock. His face was very close to it, and he pulled his lips down his length.

"Harry, oh my god." Louis sighed as he let himself get the best of his body, pumping his load onto Harry's face. It glue his eyes shut, and he had to wipe it away. "So good."

Harry licked the remaining cum from his lips and looked up at Louis, who was now pulling his hand up. “Come with me.” He said, and Harry was quick to follow him. He lead him to his living room, past the sliding doors, and onto the couch. 

"That felt... nice." Harry sighed as his back was pulled to Louis' chest, cuddling him.

"Mind cleaning my pool again tomorrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos, fam. I'm accepting requests and giving a shoutout to whoever comments it. Every chapter will be around 1,000-5,000 words, ans everyone will be different.
> 
> Peace out. ✌


End file.
